Mourir pour vivre
by Neila-Louve
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour important dans la vie d'Harold et Astrid. Toute vêtue de blanc, seule, Astrid lit la lettre que lui a donné son viking. Mais que veut-il lui raconter de si important?


Et PAF, un oneshot! Y a rien à dire je pense... Le couple est celui, classique, du dessin animé^^

Faites pas gaffe au titre, c'est ma sister qui m'a aidé et j'avais pas d'autres idées donc voilà^^'

Alors, en ce jour important pour eux deux, Astrid lit le message qu'Harold lui a confié. Mais que veut lui dire son viking?

* * *

_Mourir pour vivre_

Astrid, enfin seule, revint vers son manteau en peau de bête posé sur une chaise et en sortit la missive d'Harold. Elle trouvait étrange qu'il lui écrive, ce n'était pas très "viking" mais il avait toujours été original et elle avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas donné la lettre en main propre mais l'avait glissée sous sa porte. Astrid avait juste eu le temps de cacher l'enveloppe avant qu'une horde de vikings ne se précipite à l'intérieur de sa chambre pour la maquiller, l'habiller… Maintenant qu'elle était prête, elle pouvait s'accorder un temps pour lire la missive. Assise à sa commode, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture…

_Astrid,_

_Je sais que jamais personne ne pourra comprendre mon geste. Sauf toi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer alors je vais tenter de simplement te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. En commençant par le début._

_Ce jour-là, je me promenais dans les bois d'hiver, après une journée d'entraînement pénible. Je tentais de dégourdir mes muscles endoloris lorsque je l'ai aperçu, du coin de l'œil. C'était un garçon de mon âge et il était recroquevillé dans la neige._

Les sourcils délicats d'Astrid se froncèrent et elle retrouva durant quelques instants cet air d'adolescente renfrognée qui la poursuivait. Elle tenta pourtant de reprendre un air plus adulte : elle devenait une femme aujourd'hui. En continuant à lire, elle essaya d'imiter le regard doux et détaché de sa mère. Et elle reprit sa lecture.

_J'en étais presque à lui demander s'il allait bien : il était si pâle… Il semblait vraiment gelé. Je l'ai regardé d'un peu plus près : il portait des vêtements comme les miens mais au lieu d'être vêtu de vert, ses habits étaient teints du blanc le plus pur._

_Et ses pieds étaient nus._

_Il ne semblait pas venir d'un village comme le nôtre et de là où je me tenais je n'arrivais pas à voir s'il respirait. Alors j'ai attrapé le premier bâton que j'ai trouvé et j'ai poussé ce garçon du bout de mon arme improvisé pour être sûr qu'il vivait._

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Astrid. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où Harold voulait en venir, surtout un jour comme celui-là. En jetant un œil à son reflet, elle réajusta sa couronne de fleurs blanches. Elle éprouva beaucoup de fierté en voyant qu'elle avait adopté un visage serein et paisible. "Alors Harold, pensa-t-elle, et ce garçon ?".

_Je pense que je l'ai effrayé, il semblait vraiment surpris. Il a s'est remis sur ses pieds d'u bond et m'a arraché le bout de bois pour l'envoyer au loin. Je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas totalement perdu l'esprit lorsqu'il a fait un pas vers moi et m'a demandé si je le voyais._

_De la glace florissait sous ses pieds…_

_Alors je lui ai répondu que bien sûr je le voyais : c'était l'esprit de l'hiver. C'était comme si l'un de mes rêves était apparu sous mes yeux. Jokul Frosti, celui dont ma mère me racontait les histoires._

_- Tu apportes l'hiver, tu es Jack Frost non ?_

_Il a souri._

Devant la fenêtre, Astrid regardait tomber les flocons. L'esprit de l'hiver… Harold avait insisté pour que la cérémonie ait lieu le premier jour de l'hiver, alors que la neige commençait à tomber sur le village de Berk. Et chaque année, depuis trois ans, une violente tempête de neige s'abattait sur les maisons. Alors c'était pour ça que… "L'as-tu revu Harold ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

_Après cette étrange nuit, je l'ai souvent vu voler, frôlant la cime des arbres et parfois juste à côté de moi. Entre les piques sarcastiques et les railleries, nous nous entendions bien…_

Astrid interrompit violemment sa lecture. Debout, éclairée en contre-jour par la lumière cotonneuse de l'extérieur, elle se regarda dans le miroir en pied. Reposant sur sa gorge, offert par Harold, un pendentif en forme de flocon soulignait l'échancrure de sa robe blanche. Ils "s'entendaient bien" ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? Elle dût presque se forcer pour reprendre sa lecture, comme si elle se doutait de la suite… "Tu n'as pas fait ça Harold ? N'est-ce pas ?".

_J'ai commencé à m'intéresser d'un peu trop près à ses yeux trop bleus. Parfois, ses mains s'attardaient sur mes épaules après ses accolades et j'aurais voulu que ses simples contacts se prolongent… Malgré tout, nous étions juste deux mecs normaux. Sauf quand nous nous sommes embrassés, cette fois._

_Et cette autre fois._

Les mains tremblantes, Astrid reposa la lettre. Elle lutta pour ne pas se passer la main dans les cheveux, de peur de défaire la coiffure que les femmes avaient mis si longtemps à faire. Mais… Harold… Elle se sentait trahie. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être mise au courant de cette histoire. Et elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus mais elle sentait que si Harold lui confiait tout ceci par lettre, et spécialement aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas sans raison. "Alors Harold, comment as-tu fait pour vivre avec l'esprit de l'hiver ? Quand t'a-t-il abandonné ?"

_Nous étions heureux. Mais il y eut cette nuit de mi-mars, quand il commença à évoquer le changement de saison. Il disait ne pas vouloir voir mourir cette terre, et j'ai compris qu'il allait partir. Alors je lui ai dit que je l'aimais…_

_Je me souviendrai toujours de ce qu'il m'a répondu :_

_- Je ressens exactement la même chose que toi, tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin : quelqu'un en qui croire. Quelqu'un qui croit en moi. Fais-moi confiance : je ne t'abandonne pas, nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau. Les autres saisons sont comme l'hiver. Elles ne durent que trois mois._

_Il a essuyé mes larmes. Et le printemps est venu…_

_J'ai fait en sorte de profiter des mois chauds tant qu'ils duraient, même si le temps semblait prendre plaisir à ralentir. J'ai pourtant attendu le retour de l'hiver, mon amie la plus chère près de moi. Ma meilleure amie. Et un matin, un vent glacial m'a laissé frigorifié. Je me suis précipité dans la salle et mon père m'a interdit de sortir : dehors, une tempête de neige soufflait avec violence. Et j'entendais Jack rire._

Astrid avait fait l'effort de ne plus s'arrêter dans sa lecture lorsque Stoïck toqua à sa porte. Elle glissa la lettre dans son décolleté, sur son cœur et sous le flocon d'Harold. Puis elle invita le chef à entrer. Il la complimenta sur sa tenue, l'admirant. Dans la plus pure tradition viking, Stoïck offrit son bras à celle qui l'épaulerait maintenant dans son rôle de chef.

L'homme accompagna ainsi la jeune femme jusqu'à l'autel où l'attendait Harold. Une assemblée de vikings vêtus pour l'occasion de blanc, sans armure sans casque et sans arme. Astrid croisa le regard vert d'Harold et se remémora la fin de sa lettre…

_Ce petit manège dura trois ans : il passait l'hiver avec moi puis je l'attendais pendant le reste de l'année. Mais j'en ai assez. Mon père attend que je prenne mes responsabilités de chef et c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais je ne voulais pas te mentir, je voulais que tu t'engages sans rien ignorer de ce qui restera une amourette d'adolescent. Car ma véritable histoire d'amour commence maintenant._

_Harold._

Deux mois après avoir juré solennellement devant le village entier, Astrid constata sans s'inquiéter la disparition d'Harold. Il lui avait légué tous ses pouvoirs de chef plutôt que de les assumer. Puis il lui avait appris comment voler avec Krokmou avant de se volatiliser.

Elle n'oublierait jamais Harold, même si leur histoire n'avait duré que quelques mois et qu'ils étaient très jeunes. Il restait son premier amour, et son meilleur ami. La cérémonie de passation viking lui avait donné les pouvoirs de chef du village, et elle savait qu'il lui avait ainsi accordé sa confiance.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'Harold était parti. Stoïck était maintenant très vieux et Astrid s'occupait seule du village. Jamais elle ne s'était décidée à se marier. Et tous les hivers, au moment où le printemps reprend ses droits, elle guettait l'agitation de Krokmou. Elle savait qu'elle arriverait à les voir tous les deux, à un endroit très précis.

Le premier jour du printemps, dernier jour de l'hiver, elle trouva devant chez elle des fleurs prises dans un cocon de glace. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, regardant Krokmou qui s'agitait. Et elle les vit, avec son âme d'enfant. Jack et Harold. L'esprit de l'hiver et l'esprit du printemps. Ils resteraient à jamais des adolescents. A jamais heureux. Des fleurs commençaient à éclore, dans la neige. Un rire la traversa, sans qu'elle puisse le retenir, et Harold apparut tout près d'elle. Elle regarda ses grands yeux verts qui n'avaient pas changé. Il paraissait heureux. Tout simplement. Elle se souvint de son serment :

- Astrid Hofferson, acceptez-vous par le présent serment de prendre les charges de chef, de protéger le village quel que soit le danger, de toujours faire régner la paix sur l'île de Berk ?

- Je le jure.

- Harold Horrendous Haddock, acceptez-vous de léguer toutes vos responsabilités de chef à Astrid Hofferson ici présente ?

- Oui, j'accepte d'abandonner toutes mes responsabilités, avez répondu le jeune homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et alors qu'elle le voyait répandre la vie autour de lui, amener le printemps, elle posa sa main sur son cœur, sur la lettre qui ne la quittait jamais. Et sur le flocon en fer forgé. Elle l'aimait son viking stupide. Malgré tout.

* * *

Et voilàààà ^^

Ma sœur est une génie! Rétablissons les faits: son titre envoie du pâté!

L'histoire racontée dans la lettre d'Harold est en fait une traduction littéraire (par moua^^) de la chanson The Snowstorm de Lily Sevin (gloire à elle!)

Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Biiz et à bientôt pour la suite de Save me from myself ;)


End file.
